Shocking Truth
by DaniPhantom2
Summary: REDONE:  READ FULL DESCRIPT INSIDE Stefan and Damon leave Mystic Falls. And one night Elena gets turned. But after 100 years Elena returns but she's not the only one. The Salvatore Brother are back and but what happens when the 3 are encountered by K...
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Home

Redone Issue: ALRIGHT I KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING! Yes, I have redone this story and deleted the old one! I AM SOO sorry, i hope I do not loose all my fans. I just got lost in the twist...So sorry. But this story does stay the same up until about chapter 6 maybe? And if this is your first time reading this story then enjoy! But i am sorry my old fans i know this is a horrible move if I EVER want to become a writer but we all make mistakes right?

* * *

**FULL DESCRIPTION: Hey guys I tried to make this story really interesting! It takes place in Mystic Falls, (of course). Elena broke up with Stefan, so when Stefan left, Elena was mistaken for Katherine and was turned into a vampire by some guy. Anyway now, she is returning to Mystic Falls after 100 years, but she's not the only who's come back. Also returning are the Salvatore Brothers. But one night the 3 (Stefan,Elena and Damon) are encountered by Katerine. Will one of the brothers still have feelings for Katherine? What will happen when Elena is face to face with the b-ach herself? Read and Review Please!**

* * *

**The Vampire Diaries**

**The Shocking Truth**

**Chapter 1., The Past And Present**

**.**

'Have I changed that much? I don't know why I'm returning to Mystic Falls. There's nothing here for me. I haven't been in this town for over a hundred years, Elena Gilbert thought. I can still remember the last time I saw him. _Stefan._'

Forget him, I told told myself many times. He left you, unprotected, and human. But I can still remember when he left.

* * *

_"Elena I'm sorry." Stefan said as he stood on the porch of Elena's house. His eyes full of sorrow. Elena looked up at him questioningly. "For what?" She asked softly. Stefan turned his head and stared at the floor. He said nothing. Elena got up from where she was sitting and now was standing next to Stefan. She placed both hands on his cheeks, and looked him in the eye. "Stefan, what is it?" She asked, more serious._

_"Elena-" Stefan started. "I can't stay." He finished. Elena's eyes grew wide, as her hands fell to her side. "W-What?" She mumbled, choking on her forming tears. "What do you mean you cant, stay?" Stefan looked terrible. Like he had just lost someone special to him. The same look when she had figured out her parents were dead. "Elena, Damon and I can't stay. Were not getting any older, people are still dying, other vampires are harming you because of me." He stated. Elena started to argue. "Stefan that isn't true!" She said almost yelling. She couldn't be to loud or she'd wake up Jeremy and Aunt Judith._

_"Yes, yes it is Elena. And you know it." Said Stefan. "No, Stefan I don't." Elena looked away. She couldn't bare to hear this. She would fall apart if he left. "Elena this is for your safety. If there were anything else , If there was any other way I could stay I would, but I cant. Please don't make this harder than this is, try to understand." He said. There was a silence. Suddenly, Elena's head shot up. "There is another way!" She said, her eyes filled with hope staring at Stefan. "Take me with you." Stefan's eyes filled with frustration and anger. "No. Elena, I'm not going to ask that of you. You need to stay here, protect Judith and Jeremy." Elena hated this. She hated what he was saying. "How can I Stefan? How can I as long as I'm human?" She told him, without thinking about what she was saying._

_Wait, did she just suggest Stefan to turn her into a vampire? She didn't mean to say that, but she was glad she thought of it. As long as there were a way to stay with Stefan, forever, she would do it._

_Stefan looked at her as is she were crazy. "What? Elena I'm not going to let you lose your humanity to become something like me." Stefan said. "As long as there is a way I can be with you Stefan, I don't care." More tears were forming in her eyes, she was doing everything to hold them back. "Elena you don't know what your asking! I'm not doing this. I'm not going to." He stated, "I'm sorry Elena." Elena felt the hatred rise in her cheeks. "Fine then! Just go! I don't care, just leave me." Elena shouted and turned around. One of the upstairs lights flashed on. Oh no, Aunt Judith was awake. But Elena didn't care. She was to mad to care about anything._

_"Elena." Stefan whispered quietly, grabbing hold of her arm comfortingly. Elena moved away from his hold. "Just go Stefan!" She yelled. Stefan didn't move, he just stood there. Elena finally faced him, and looked him dead in the eye. "Go. Now. I don't love you. There's nothing here for you, so go._

_Stefan felt like he had just been stabbed with a wooden stake right in the heart. He obeyed Elena and left. And ever since that night she never saw another Salvatore again._

* * *

Elena felt disgusted about the thought of him. After he left, about a month later she was turned. One late night she was walking in a parking lot coming from the store getting something for dinner, and then she was attacked. Some man had thought she was Katherine so he bit and staked her. And here she is now, 'Elena The Vampire'.

It wasn't easy, in the beginning of the process. She only got by from what she learned about Stefan. The basics; Stay from the sunlight, you now have these weird vampire 'powers'. And then you have to make the choice. To drink from a human, or dye.

She had the hang of it now. But why did she have the feeling of going 'home'. "Home." Elena repeated. With Jeremy and Aunt Judith. But, Mystic Falls was not nearly her home now. Everyone she ever loved or cared about had already passed away and left her. She hated that about being a vampire. Everyone you thought you loved, you thought you cared for, you don't anymore. They just dye right in front of you, while you don't age a day. Your always going to be _alone_.

She remembered all of the familiar faces in her past. Like Matt. Matt, he was so sweet. He never stopped caring for her. And then there was Bonnie and Caroline. Bonnie, her best friend. The physic witch. They were like sisters, but after Bonnie had figured the truth about the Salvatore's, there friendship drifted. And Caroline, she didn't remember much about her. There really wasn't much to say. I mean, they were friends, and then what? She never figured out the secret about the vampires.

Those were her friends while she was human. She still had no reason to remember them. They were the past. She had met some other people over the past years, they apparently weren't that important, knowing she couldn't remember half there names. But she could remember someone else. Damon, Damon Salvatore. The brother of the ex. The charming, deceiving, dangerous, cocky vampire. She knew Damon had always loved her, sometimes she thought more than Stefan. But she knew that wasn't true, Stefan loved her more than anything or anyone imaginable. But she couldn't help but feel hatred towards him. He left _her._

But she wished she could see Stefan's face just once more. But she knew that would never happen. The Salvatore's had no idea what she was. They thought she died a century ago, human.

Elena needed to get the Salvatore's out of her mind. She didn't want to remember them. Elena shifted her head to the 'Going Home' idea. Why did she want this so badly. She felt someone was out there, waiting for her. Or was she waiting for them?

Elena was outside of Mystic Falls, in some random forest. All of her senses were tingling. All these animals out here were vulnerable. She could catch a rabbit or a dove in the blink on an eye. She knew she hadn't ate in days, but she wasn't hungry. She just couldn't get her self to eat. She was actually homesick. She had to go, back to her birthplace. Back to Mystic Falls. Back, _there._

Elena moved her legs and started to walk slowly. She was now picking up some speed, she couldn't wait any longer. She _needed_ to go to Mystic Falls. She now found her self running with her vampire speed. A also handy vampire 'power'. She stopped dead in her tracks. She was now standing next to a sign. She ran her hand over the wood. She looked at the old paint that was now peeling. She read the words in her head many times over and over. But then she read aloud. "Welcome to MYSTIC FALLS."

She smiled at the words coming from her mouth. She was happy. She also read the tiny words printed in black. "Enjoy Your Stay..." She said aloud again. She was definitely going to enjoy her stay. She just knew it.

She walked down the old concrete road. She didn't want to use her 'vampire speed', now. She wanted to enjoy every minute of her time here. She wanted to see what had changed. She let the slightest touch of mist hit her face. The cool, cool air run through her hair and into her jacket, sending 'goosebumps' on her arms. She looked at the long and tall pine trees, which seemed to reach the clouds. As she walked more down the road, she recognized a few roads and old houses. Most of the houses from her time, had many add ons, new paint colors, but she could still tell it was still the same house from a century ago.

It was getting dark. She had been walking for hours, looking at the old buildings. She even saw where her and her friends use to hang out. 'The Mystic Bar 'N' Grill.' It was the only place that hadn't changed much, maybe just repainted a few times, but still. She also saw her old high school. One of her most memorable places. Where her and her best friends hanged out. It was also where she met, Stefan. Ever since she stepped foot on the towns territory, she couldn't forget him. He was stuck in her head.

Elena continued her on her walk. She walked through the Towns Square where a bunch of guys were. Teens, maybe. The guys seemed to be jocks at the high school, but mainly just a couple of drunk seniors trying to find a girl to have a good time with. Then they stopped her.

"Hey baby." A brunette said in his big jersey. She gave the guys a disgusted look and tried to walk away, but another teen boy stopped her. "Where you going?" Another guy yelled from the back. "Yeah." The drunk blonde said, who had blocked her exit. "Move. Now, Please." She said staring at him, with a deadly glare. "Oh come on, babe. Don't be like that." The blonde said. He smiled, and started to talk more, slurring his words, from his overdose of drinking. Elena looked around. No one else was really watching, she could snap each and every one of these jocks necks, and not think twice.

She was about to, but stopped herself. She couldn't cause a scene. Mystic Falls had already had to many of these from the past. She wasn't going to be the one to start them again. "I said Move." She looked in his eyes, hard. No one did anything for a while. But after a couple on minutes the teens started to back up, letting Elena through. Elena; pleased with her self, smiled and walked away. Another tricky vampire power. Compelling, life is so much easier when you are skilled enough to do it.

By the time she got away from the drunk jerks, it was pitch black dark. She needed somewhere to stay, she really didn't want spend the night in the woods again. She just noticed her back still hurt from doing that.

Now, Mystic Falls was asleep, and so were the people in it. Perfect time to go hunting, she realized how her hunger had grew more and more today. As she walked towards a nearby forest clearing. She stopped moving and froze. She felt something. _Somethings here. _And it's not good. She felt another presence among her. Someone like her. A vampire. She walked down the road some more, until she heard faint footsteps behind her. 'So that's how it's going to be.' Elena thought. 'It's time for the hunt.'

She used her vampire senses to try to feel the presence again. And she did. She could tell this vampire was weak. She smiled, and thought that this would be over in no time. She wasn't going to go chase after it. She was going to let it come to her.

She moved her feet slowly. Stalking the prey. She moved, walked, against the cool concrete of the road. She felt it again. That _feeling_. It was here. She began to walk casualy across the road, taunting it's prey. So just before this thing tried to attack her, she would attack it and take a nasty bite out of it. The feeling and thought of blood, made her uneasy now. She was _starving. _She got back to her head and tried to stay focused.

She continued walking down the road, but then stopped to hear the footsteps behind her again. But now they were as clearer as ever. It was a fact. It was here, and It was right behind her.

Silence fell and Elena stood still, waiting for something. But then suddenly; the voice began to speak.

"Elena?" The voice said, sounding shocked. It was a male. The voice sounded so familiar. She started to turn around, but stopped. Part of her was full or curiosity. But another part of her dreaded to see who the mystery man was. She didn't want to look, but she had to. She turned around; fully. She looked at the end of the road, and gasped. Her eyes grew wide. But she stopped her self as her jaw started to fall. She got back to her cool; narrowing her eyes with attitude.

"Hello, Stefan."

**Authors Note: Nice first chapter huh? I know this chapters kinda boring, but its only because I had to make sure you guys knew what was going on with Elena. So yeah, do I get a thank you? Lol! Next chapter will be up soon! It's gonna be awesome! More DAMON!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Salvatore Brothers Return

**The Vampire Diaries**

**The Shocking Truth**

**Chapter 2. The Salvatore Brothers Return**

**.**

They both glared at each other. Elena face was full of challenge, fury, and attitude. Stefan's face was completely different. His face was full of sadness, disappointment, shock, and curiosity.

Stefan opened his mouth and tried to talk but the words wouldn't come out. He shut his mouth, and continued to stare. His eyes dropped, he looked as if he was about to cry. Elena couldn't bare to see him like this, even though she didn't want to feel any sympathy for him ever again, she couldn't help but care. But she wasn't going to give in to him, come running into his arms, saying ' I never wanted this!'. She wasn't going to look like the sad little Elena she was before. She had changed and so had her attitude.

The silence continued, after it had became a little akward to her, she started to speak.

"Well? What do you want?" She asked, dumbfounded. He didn't answer at first. How could he? He hadn't seen her over a hundred years, and now he had just figured out his ex-girlfriend had never died, and was a vampire. Yeah, there was no way that couldn't be ruff on him. But then she heard his voice.

"What-How did- Who did this to you?" He asked, his voice scratchy as he tripped over his words. She could tell he had a million questions to ask, and sooner or later she knew she would have to answer them all.

"I don't know. It happened fast, Stefan. I couldn't tell." She said, emotionless. Stefan's head dropped, staring at the ground. She could tell wasn't a good enough answer for him. She couldn't leave him hanging now. She continued speaking. "All I know is, some guy-some vampire, had mistaken me for Katherine. So he staked and bit me. So hear I am, now."

Stefan nodded very lightly. She could have swore she saw a tear fall from his eye, but she couldn't be sure since it was so dark. She could sense what he was saying in his mind. 'It's all my fault, it's all my fault.' He kept repeating over and over.

Well he had a right to think that. She didn't feel sorry for him to blame his self. He did leave her, knowing that the town was crawling with new born vampires. He left her, unsafe. "I'm so sorry. I-I never wanted this to happen to you-Elena." He choked out. Elena felt like she just got punched in her stomach. She was being way to hard on him, but she couldn't become weak. What was she supposed to do?

Suddenly Elena's head shot up as she heard footsteps coming from behind Stefan. She could tell Stefan heard them to, but he didn't react. 'Who would be up this late? Roaming around in the unprotected streets.' She thought. But then she saw a dark feature coming from the shadows. And then she saw his face.

"So brother, what shall we do now. This town is-" And then the man stopped dead in his tracks, and faced Elena. His eyes full of confusion. "Wha-What?" Is all he could barley say. "Elena?" He asked, shocked. 'Damon.' Elena thought. 'So both of the Salvatore brothers have returned. Oh, joy.'

"No, it's Katherine. Of course it's Elena!" She said with attitude. Being a vampire brought out the whole dark, moody, bad side in her. And she was actually enjoying it. "Hello Damon." She said and smiled. Damon's jaw fell open, and he began to speak again. "Your a-your a vampire?" He asked.

Was everyone not getting the picture? If I wasn't dead then of course I'm a vampire!, Elena thought. Damon continued asking questions. "Who turned you? When did they turn you? When did you return to Mystic Falls? Who else knows your a vampire? Are you able to walk in the sun? How long have you been a vampire?" Questions kept on piling up, but then he finally stopped. "Look Damon, it's a long story, trust me. I will answer all of your questions later. But right now I need to go hunting." She stated, remembering her hunger and began to walk away. "Wait Elena!" Damon called after her. She turned around to face him. "Yes? Damon?" She asked. She had, had enough of the Salvatore's tonight.

"I'll go with you." He smirked following her. As they both walked away, she looked over her shoulder to see a sad, miserable, Stefan. "Wait." She told him quietly, holding his arm to stop him. She walked back to Stefan. "Are you gonna be okay? Stefan?" She asked, looking in those longing eyes. She hated this. All of this. He didn't answer.

Elena stepped back. She began to walk to the woods, but stopped as her face lit up with curiosity. "Wait. What are you both doing here in the first place?" She asked pointing to the brothers.

XXX

After Stefan got out of his gloomy stage, he began to answer some questions. "What are you guys seriously doing in Mystic Falls?" She repeated. Stefan took a breath, and spoke. "I told you before. After a century, I return to my home town to check up on things. To visit my birth place. But then again, apparently he comes along." He said looking over at his brother. Damon smiled, "Love you to, brother.", he said. Elena nodded. "Wait Elena. How do you-umm-hunt. Well I mean, what do you hunt?" Stefan asked, his eyes full of hope. He couldn't let her drink-humans blood. He couldn't bare it. Elena smiled, and let out a small laugh. "Don't worry." She said and looked at Damon. "I use the 'Stefan Diet.'

Damon face expression, looked full of disappointment. "Man, and I thought you and I were about to have some fun." He said.

"Yeah. Fun with you, Damon? Impossible." Elena stated.

Elena could see that Stefan had a light smile on his face. She smiled in her head. "Any more questions?" She asked the brothers. "Yes one more thing." Damon said. She turned to him in curiosity. "Well since you and Stefan are over, how about you and-" Damon was interrupted by Elena. "Don't even think about." She told him, smiling and walked into the shadows. Waiting for the real hunt.

XXX

After Elena and Damon had got done with-dinner, the three of them went to the Boarding House. By now, the Boarding House was just a old abandoned building. But when they broke in, most of it was the same way when they left it. Just a great amount of dust, and a loss of Electricity from not paying the bill.

When Damon had went away, somewhere. Elena met with Stefan in the kitchen. "Hey." She said walking in. And sitting on an old wooden stool. He turned around to look at her. "Hey." He said back, leaning against the counter, with his arms crossed. She took a deep breath. "Stefan. I know this must be hard on you. I mean how can't it be? And I'm sorry, that you had to see me like this. I had no intention that you and your brother were returning." She told him, looking to the floor. This was beyond hard to explain to him. "I know, Elena. I just-I hoped that this day would never come. I didn't want this for you. Elena, I'm so sorry. I left you, you were weak I-" He stopped as Elena interrupted him now. "Weak? Stefan, you don't have to watch over me now. I'm stronger now. Please, just don't fill me with your pity." She told him, getting angry. Why was he not getting that she wasn't the same weak, vulnerable Elena?

"Elena you need to stay here. You can't leave this house. What if more vampires return? Elena, they will be to strong for you to take." Stefan argued. "Why did you both how to come back? I'm done with you Salvatore's!" She yelled and ran up the stairs in the Boarding house. She went into the guest bed room, she had stayed in there one night when she had visited Stefan, when they were together. She went into the room and slammed the door.

Suddenly Damon walked into the kitchen with a smirk plastered on his face. Of course, Damon just had to arrive at the worst times. "You never learn, do you brother?" He asked, pleased with him self.

XXX

It was now morning. Elena arose off the bed. Her eyes tired, but full of excitement. She wondered what the day had planned for her today. But then she remembered about how she had confronted Stefan last night. About how he mocked her, calling her weak. She walked over to the curtain and opened. A bright flash of white light came out at her. She glanced at the ring placed on her finger. The large blue stone placed in the middle. What had Bonnie called it, a-umm- a Lapis Lazuli?

"So I guess sun doesn't effect you after all?" Damon asked. Elena turned around, her hair whipping the air. She hadn't noticed him. "Sorry if I scared you." Damon said with a smile. His arms crossed, leaning against the border around the door. "No I'm fine." She said, catching her breath. Now Damon, looked at the ring on her finger, how it was almost identical to his. "Where'd you get the ring?" He asked, pointing at it. "About a week after I was- I was turned, Bonnie, my friend who was a witch made it for me." She said. "Don't worry. I remember Bonnie Bennet. The grand daughter of the witch who screwed up opening that damn tomb." He said, making a sneer remark. Elena smiled and walked across the room. "Hm, yeah." She said.

Elena was eager to talk about something else, but Damon did that for her. "So I heard you and Stefan had a argument last night. Care to share?" He asked. Elena's face dropped and her face went pale. "I, uh, don't really want to talk about it. " She said looking away. Her eyes grew wide. 'Why did Damon always have to do this?', Elena thought. "No please, I'm all ears." He said, smiling, as usual. "Damon, please don't." She asked. "Not now." She finished. She couldn't break down, not here.

She needed to leave this house, this place. And she knew exactly where to go. She walked past Damon, and down the stairs. He followed her quicky. "Somewhere. Don't follow me." She said racing to the door, and leaving with her vampire speed.

XXX

Elena finally reached her destiny. She walked past the concrete statues and headstones. She found the perfect one and sat on the damp ground. She was in Fells Church, Graveyard. She took of all the leaves and vines of the head stone, and rubbed the carved words. It was her parents grave. It felt right to be here. She always used to go here when she was depressed, and write in her old diary. 'I wonder what had ever happened to that thing.', Elena thought. She heard the sound of leaves crumbling behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Stefan. She got up and faced him. "Yes?" She asked him. She felt kind of embarrassed. Being here, at a Graveyard, at her dead parents grave, well yeah she could tell she looked pretty weak.

"I thought you'd be here." He told her. "Yeah. Okay well you guessed right, congrats." She said emotionless and tried to walk away, but he stopped her. "Elena." Stefan said grabbing her arm. She turned to him. "I'm sorry, about last night. I know I shouldn't be so protective over you, now that your a-that your like Damon and I. And since we are no longer, together, I will try to keep a safe distance. I hope you can forgive me for doing my part. I did not mean to offend you." He apologized. She had been great full for Stefan. She was ashamed of how she took him for granted. He never meant to hurt her. He wanted to make sure she was safe because he, well loved her.

Elena smiled. "Thank you, Stefan." But then she remembered all the hateful things she told him. "I'm also sorry, Stefan. For what I said." Elena could see a smile curving on Stefan's lips. "Can you forgive me?" Elena asked. Stefan nodded lightly. "Sure."

Elena took one more look at the headstone and whispered something. _"I love you."_

XXX

As Elena and Stefan walked into the Boarding House, they were approached by Damon. "So you two crazy kids have made up. Adorable." He said sarcastically. "Anyway. What do we have planned today?" Elena looked up at Stefan. "How about going to 'The Grill'?" Asked Elena. "Sure. Why not?" Damon smiled at this idea. "Yes. A couple of drunk vampires, sounds fun." They all laughed. "Seriously Damon? Lets just go." Elena said walking out with Stefan right behind her.

**Authors Note: Good, eh? A little Stefan and Elena drama. Lots 'O' Damon! LOL! Please review! Next chap will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Mistaken And Mistakes

**The Vampire Diaires**

**The Shocking Truth**

**Chapter 2. Mistaken and Mistakes**

As they reached 'The Grill'. Elena stopped and grabbed Stefan's arm to get his attention. "Wait Stefan. Do we have to be invited in here?" Elena asked. "Well no, actually. Since it's not someone actual house residence, and it's a public building. Vampires can go in-and-out as much as they please." He smiled as they all walked in. Elena examined the inside of the building. "Yep. The same." She said aloud.

They all walked to the bar. "We aren't exactly old enough to drink. Were technically still seventeen." She told the brothers. "You may be, but I'm not." Damon smiled. The bartender walked up to Damon. "Hello Sir'. Is there anything I can get you." He asked. "Yes, three shots. Make it Vodka." Damon stated. "Well, I'm gonna have to see some 'ID', Sir'." Elena and Stefan giggled at the sight of Damon in frustration. Damon looked the man in the eyes. "No you don't." Damon told the man as he continued to glare. "W-Well that will be seven-" The man stuttered as he talked. But Damon interrupted. "On the house." Damon finished for the man. Damon backed away, as the man nodded.

Damon looked over to Elena and Stefan, seeing as how there jaws fell open. "And thats how you get things done." Damon said, pleased with him self. "Anything else Miss. Forbes?" Some other bartender has asked some girl sitting on the other side of Elena. "No thank you." The girl said, in a preppy voice. Elena found intrest in there conversation. Elena turned to the girl. "Forbes? As in-Caroline Forbes?" She asked the girl. Elena remembered Caroline. The drama queen of school. The one who always had to do everything right. There were no mistakes in her life. She examined the girl. She did look a lot like Caroline. There faces were almost identical. Except this girls hair was straight as a board. Caroline's was always bouncy and curly.

"Umm-No. I mean I think I had a great-great-great, something greats, grandma names Caroline. I'm Linda Forbes. And you are?" The girl asked. "Oh, sorry. I'm Elena. Elena Gilbert." She told Linda. "Oh so your one of the Founding Family's to?" The girl asked with excitement. "Yes, actually." She even spoke like Caroline, thought Elena. " You look extremely familiar. I could have swore I've known you. Oh well, how come I haven't seen you around school? I mean I know, everyone!" Linda said laughing. Elena looked behind her to see Stefan and Damon looking at her. Apparently they had been listening to the whole conversation. Elena's eyes grew wide. "Because, cause I just moved here. Yesterday. But I mean- I'm not staying, I'm just visiting." Elena said stuttering. Well she had to admit it. It was a pretty good lye.

_'Nice save' _Elena heard Damon in her head. She looked over at him, narrowing her eyes, but turned back around to the Linda girl. "Well thats to bad." Said Linda, looking at her watch. "Oh wow, I've really got to run. It was nice meeting you- Alena?". "It's Elena." Elena corrected for her. "Oh yeah, well bye!" The preppy girl said walking out of the bar.

Elena turned back around to the boys. "Well, that was-weird." Stefan nodded. "When you said you weren't staying-" Stefan started but paused. "Well I mean, I can't stay. I don't belong here Stefan. I thought I needed to come home, but this place, being here it has no effect on me now. I guess- things have changed." Stefan frowned, and lowered his head. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't comfort him and say, 'I mean I'm not leaving unless you are. Your the reason I came here Stefan. I never stopped hoping. I love-" She wasn't going to go there. She wasn't going to say that, because it wouldn't be true.

Damon felt akward being in this position. He was stuck with two loners for eternity.

"Well." Damon said randomly to break the silence. "How bout another drink?" He asked, smiling.

XXX

After three hours drinking with Damon, Elena thought she would never be able to stand up again. She had one drink, then another, and another. Well, lets just say; one drink leads to another drink. Stefan had left one and a half hours ago. Saying he had something to 'take care of'. Elena was stuck in a giggly fase. "I-I really have to go Damon." She said laughing after every word. "It's getting late." She tried to stand up and walk away, but as she got up and walked about five inches, she twisted her ankle and landed 'butt-first' on the ground, laughing. Damon started to laugh to. "Are you-O-Okay?" He asked. "Yep!" She said, trying to get up.

As Elena caught her balance. She headed out the door. She hadn't drove here, so she would have to get back to the Boarding House, 'Vampire Style.' By running. She tried to, but failed. Seeing she could barley stand up for 5 minutes. She layed her back against one of the walls, outside 'The Grill'. She was as drunk as a skunk. She felt her legs trembling and just when she was about to fall, to strong hands grabbed her, to keep her balanced. She looked up to see who her rescuer was, and frowned in disappointment to see that it was only Damon Salvatore.

"Thanks." She said laughing. But when she looked up to his eyes again, Damon's expression was no longer playful, and drunk like. He was looking straight in Elena's eyes, with his hands still holding her back. "You have pretty eyes." She said lost in them. She noticed a curve on Damon's lip was turning to a weak smile. _"Kiss me"_, he whispered, the light smell of alcohol hitting her face. "Excuse me?" Elena asked in disbelief. "Kiss me." He repeated. "Your drunk." She told him, trying to get out of his grip. Even thought she had vampire strength; Damon was older and a whole lot stronger.

Damon leaned in, making his move. Elena tried to back away, but there was no where to go. He had her up against a wall. Elena panicked in her mind. But suddenly she felt Damon's lips touch hers, and she calmed and began to feel the passion of the kiss.

Damon leaned back to see Elena's expression. Her eyes were full or confusion. But also want, and desire. "We can not do that a-again." She stuttered almost forgetting she was drunk. "Why not?" Damon whined. Elena felt Damon's grip weaken. If she could just get away, about now; "Because" She answered and got away from his grip. Running with her vampire speed to-anywhere! She stopped in someone's back yard, and tried to catch her breath. 'Oh my god.' She said in her mind. 'That was a huge mistake.'

XXX

Damon walked inside the Boarding House to find Stefan sitting on the couch reading something. He couldn't tell since his vision was so blurry, from having a over dose of alcohol. Stefan turned around to look at Damon. Noticing Elena wasn't with him. "Where's Elena?" Stefan asked, alert. Damon shrugged his shoulders and walked up the double case stair way to his bedroom.

As he lay on his bed. He only have one thought. 'I kissed Elena Gilbert.'

XXX

Stefan searched for Elena everywhere. He tried sensing her, which was no use. He stopped worrying and hour ago. Now he was panicking. He was doing it again. What Elena had told him not to do. He was being over protective. But he couldn't help it. He loved her, to much to stop caring. 'Elena. Where are you?' He tried relocating her mind. He waited for any response. Nothing.

Elena was walking down Lauren road. She had just got done feeding. She had needed it, bad. Stefan and Damon were right. The alcohol and drinking did take away a vampires pain, for a while. Until Damon Salvatore kissed her! She couldn't get the taste of him out of her mouth.

Katherine, the named popped up in her head. Elena had almost for gotten her. The woman who made the Salvatore brother who they are today. Siblings who will fight for eternity. She stole both of the brothers hearts. But not just there hearts, there lives. She didn't want to be Katherine. Torn between two brothers. She came back to Mystic Falls to come home. Not to repeat the past. 'I guess your home is your past.' Elena thought.

Suddenly she felt something. Something, looking for her? Then she heard a voice call to her. Not aloud, but in her head. 'Elena. Where are you?' The voice asked. It was Stefan. She almost forgot to go back to the Boarding House. She ran with her vampire speed to where the voice was sensing her.

Stefan still stood, looking for a sign. Just when he was about to give up, he felt a gust of air, and looking behind him to find Elena. "Elena, where did you go? When didn't arrive with Damon, I thought-" He paused. He needed to stop where he was. "It's okay Stefan. I-I just got a little off-track. I needed some time to think." She told him catching her breath. Stefan looked to the ground. He was happy she was safe. Even though she denied it, he still always never stopped loving her. And he could _not_ let Damon have her.

"I am sorry if my brother caused any trouble." He told her. To late for that, thought Elena. "No, no. He was perfectly fine. I think he's actually behaving more often." Elena couldn't help but laugh at this a little. That was a total LYE! Stefan smiled. But his eyes were full of worry. But they both swiftly went back to the Boarding House.

XXX

"I'm going to head up to bed, are you coming?" Stefan asked. "Yeah, in a second. I just am going to stay down here for a couple of minutes." Elena told him, walking towards the kitchen. "Alright well, good night Elena." Stefan said walking to the staircase. Elena smiled. "Night', Stefan." She said. Stefan turned around, and also smiled. But continued walking to his bed room.

Elena sat in one of the stools in the Kitchen, going through some magazine she picked up today. 'Wow, fashion has changed a lot the pass 100 years. I remember when skinny jeans were in-style', Elena thought. She was getting tired and dragged herself out of the stool and out of the kitchen. "Opps, for got my glass of water", Elena said aloud. She always had to have water before she went to bed.

She turned around but bumped into somebody. She looked up, and found Damon, again, smirking. "Now what?" Elena told him. "So you didn't enjoy my kiss?" Damon said and frowned. "Damon." Elena paused. "Get over your self!" She yelled playfully, and she smiled and walked to the counter to get her glass of water. "How are you able to resist this?" Damon said, pointing at himself. "Trust me, it's not hard." Laughed Elena. "Oh, so you'd rather have 'Saint Stefan'?" Damon asked. Elena's face went blank. She had a thing for Stefan along time ago. He was her friend, now. She really did not want to talk about her past relationships, exspecially with Damon Salvatore.

"I'm not going to answer that question, Damon." Elena said as she exited the Kitchen. "Fine. Suit yourself. But you will be mine Elena Gilbert!" Damon called to her as she walked away. "Keep dreaming Damon Salvatore." She called back.

"Oh wait Elena." He stopped her. She turned to look at him across the house. "What?" She asked him harshly. "Good night." He said and smirked. She smiled and narrowed her eyes. "Good night, Damon." She said and walked away.

Damon watched as she left. 'You'll be mine, Elena.' He thought to himself. 'We'll just see.'

**Authors Note: I know you guys have been CRAVING some Damon and Elena, so here you go. Next chapters gonna be a major twist! Lol! REVIEW PLEASE! Next chapter will be up shortly!**


	4. Chapter 4: Gone Missing

**The Vampire Diaries**

**The Shocking Truth**

**Chapter 4. - Gone Missing**

Elena woke up, but she didn't open her eyes. She didn't want to get up. _Last Night_, she thought. She scrunched up her nose in disgust. How Damon said he would 'have her', whatever that means. All she knew is she was over all these Salvatore's. She turned over, to shift her position. She finally opened her eyes, and screamed.

She flew of the bed, hitting the wall in shock. "Well good morning.", Damon said still laying on the bed. She felt a little relieved when he had his cloths on, remembering how awfully drunk she was last night. "H-How long have you been there?" She said pointing at him. "A second, a minute, give-or-take. But, Elena Gilbert, I know that you were thinking about me." He said and smiled walking over towards her. "Yes Damon. I was thinking about you." She admitted. "About how disgusting and awful you are." She also smiled, walking out of the bedroom, down the staircase.

As she entered the living room, she found Stefan sitting on the couch. When she started to sit down, she felt an ache in her stomach. "Hungry?" Damon called from upstairs. 'Not for you', she thought. "I heard that!" He called again. 'Wow Damon is so obnoxious.' She thought again. And this time, she hoped he heard that.

She turned to Stefan, who had a confused and akward look on his face. He opened his mouth as he pointed upstairs, but no words came out of his mouth. "It's just Damon, being his classical, jerk self." Elena told Stefan. Stefan smiled and nodded. "You two talking about me again?" Damon appeared in the living room, almost like magic, sitting in a chair by the fireplace. "You wish" She said aloud. "Anyway-Stefan." Making sure it looked obvious she wasn't talking to Damon. "What would you like to do today?" She asked him. Just as he was about to answer, knocking, which turned out to be pounding, came from the two big wooden double doors, in the front of the house.

"Maybe it's a trick." Stefan said in alert. "Well, we won't know until we find out." Damon said, running towards the door with his vampire speed. But shockingly, Stefan beat him to it. Damon looked shocked at this. "Well someone's been eating some bunnies." Damon said, laughing under his breath. Stefan ignored that comment, as he opened the large doors.

Elena was in the dark corner with Damon. Elena looked over to see who the person was, it was a girl. Dark hair, dark skin, a little under Elena's height.

"Are you Stefan?" The girl asked urgently, still standing outside. Was she a vampire? How did she know Stefan? The Salvatore's haven't been in this town a little over one hundred years, Elena thought. No one would know them. Everyone was, _dead. _Now.

Stefan turned to Damon in panick. Damon just nodded. "Yes." Stefan told the girl. "That's what I thought." The girl said under her breath, walking in the house, uninvited. 'Well she must not be a vampire', she told the brothers in there mind. "I'm sorry, I didn't invite you in-who are you?" Stefan started.

But the girl just turned to Damon, not noticing Elena. "And that must be Damon. So its true, the Salvatore's have returned to Mystic Falls." She said, with attitude. Damon walked up to her, a little rage filling his face. "Okay, so you must know what we are." Stefan told the girl, as she nodded. "Well then who are you?" Damon asked, loosing his patience.

"I am Sara, Sara Bennet." The girl said. Elena's face lit. 'Bennet. _Bonnie_ Bennet!" She thought. Bonnie, her witch friend. But what was this girl doing here. It's not possible that Bonnie could still be alive, after all these years.

Now this 'Sara' girl, turned to Elena. "And you must be Elena.", she said, her voice with disgust. Elena walked towards her. "I thought you would be here. My grandmother has told me much about you. She was so shocked when she predicted that you hadn't aged a day. And guessed you'd be here." Sara said. "Is Bonnie Bennet your grandmother?" Elena asked shocked. "Yes. And I'm a witch too, so you vampire's would be stupid to try to attack me. Also, knowing i'm _full _of vervain. Ah, vervain, Elena thought. The number one thing that can be used against a vampire. Other than a wooden stake of course.

"And your telling us this, why?" Damon asked, furious. "I hope you understand that I could rip out your heart, and not even think twice." He threatened her. "And I hope you understand that if you touch me, I will kill your brother-" She paused and turned to Elena again. "-and your little, _crush._" Sara finished. "So I came here to warn you three that if any innocent human blood is spilled, if there are any 'animal attacks', you will be sorry. You have obviously seen what my Grandmother can do, I can do the same and more." Damon, Stefan, and Elena looked back at each other and then at Sara. "Good day." Sara said and smiled, walking out of the Boarding House.

The three vampire's were left there speechless. "Well." Elena said to break the silence. "Seems as if we have been caught. I can take care of 'Sara' on my own." Elena told the brothers. Damon laughed softly. "Elena. That is far to dangerous. Sara is right. We have witnessed Bonnie's powers, she has almost killed Damon and I once." Stefan told her, remembering a while back on the towns Founders Day, when Damon was caught for being a vampire and was almost was burned alive in a basement.

Stefan was making Elena feel weak again. "Please, for your safety, let me and Damon take care of this. Please, Elena." He asked her. All Elena did was yank her head towards Damon, with her hands placed on her hips. "And whats _your _opinion on this, Damon?" Elena asked in annoyance. Damon's head shot up to Elena, as if he had been lost in his own world. A curve started on Damon's lips as he began to smile.

Elena was hoping in her mind Damon would agree that she was strong, and could clean up messes that she made on her own. But as Damon started to talk, all hope was lost. "Well, Elena. I actually have to agree with my brother. It would be a pretty stupid thing to do." Elena was furious. "I'll show you Salvatore's. I'm not the same Elena I was one hundred years ago. I have changed, much. I'm not your little vulnerable, fragile toy anymore. I will show you both!" Elena shouted walking out of the Boarding House.

XXX

Elena was walking around town with nothing to do. Bored; out of her mind. Why was she so uncomfortable are Stefan and Damon now? I mean she never liked Damon, but Stefan.

She walked into 'The Grill', not realizing it until she heard the loud music playing. She looked around, and found Sara and that other girl who was related to Caroline. 'Was was it? Larry? Lanney? Lana? Linda? Linda! That was it.', Elena thought. This was going to be fun.

She walked up to the two girls casually. "Linda? Is that you?" Elena asked, faking to be 'shocked'. Linda whipped her straight hair around turning to Elena. "Oh my gosh! Elena! Your still here! I thought you would have left by now!" Linda practically screamed, shocked. Sara's eyes grew wide, her face turning red in rage. But after a few seconds she got her 'cool' back. "Wait. Linda, you know this girl?" Sara asked. Linda turned back around to Sara, almost for getting she was there. "Oh yeah! We met a couple of days ago. Did you know she is related to one of the founding fathers? The, Gilbert's, I think; yes! Anyway, Elena is visiting town for a while. She is so nice! Oh wait where are my manners?" Linda said.

"Elena this is Sara. Sara;Elena." She finished and smiled. "Yes, I Think we've met." Sara said glaring at Elena, her eyes narrowed. "Really? I mean you look familiar." Elena said sarcastically, her lips smirking. "Well! Linda, it was so pleasant seeing you again. But I really must go." Elena told Linda. These 'Falls' people were to easy to trick. After Elena said that, she realized once she was one of these 'Falls' people.

"Same to you. We must meet again, another time! It was nice seeing you Elena. Bye!" Linda told her, her voice still cheerful as ever. Elena smiled and walked out of the building, not realizing Sara was following her.

"Linda, one sec." Sara said, going after Elena. Once the two girls were out side, Sara stopped Elena. "Wait!" She called after Elena. "Can I help you?" Elena asked in annoyance. "What are you doing? You've got some nerve coming in my town-" Sara tried to continue, but Elena stopped her. Not realizing she had Sara's neck in her hand, gripping it, pushing Sara against one of the buildings walls.

The dark colored viens popped under Elena's eyes, making her vangs pop out. "No, this is _my _town. And you have got some nerve threatening a vampire, who has been on this Earth way more longer than you have. Leave the Brothers and I alone. Got it? Or I will destroy Mystic Falls. You may have your spells, but trust me, they are no match for me." Elena said stepping away from Sara, letting go of her neck. Once Sara caught her breath, she started to speak.

"I will hurt you, in ways unimaginable." Sara told her, holding her own neck, rubbing it. "How you gonna do that, when your already dead by then?" Elena asked, smiling in challenge. Her eyes ready to attack. Sara gave her no response. Elena gave a little laugh and in a instant was gone.

XXX

Why was she always coming back to this place? Elena walked up the stairs to The Boarding House. She looked around, but no one was there . "Stefan? Damon?" She called, no answer. "Uhh." She moaned to herself. 'They must be out hunting, at least Damon probably is.', Elena thought.

Elena turned around and let out a yelp. To see the figure of Damon in front of her, a few inches from her face. "You called?" Damon asked, with a smirk upon his face. Elena stepped back a few feet. "I wish you would stop doing that." Elena whispered to herself. Damon just smiled. "Well, I don't think Sara will be bothering us for a while." Elena said, pleased. Damon raised his eyebrows, impressed. "And how is that so?" He asked. "It just is." Elena told him. "Hey, where's Stefan?" Elena asked changing the subject.

"I dunno. After you-rudely-left, I went out hunting and left Stefan." Elena's eyes grew wide. "Why do you care?" Damon asked, bored with the conversation. Elena's face turned red. "Well-Damon...he is your brother, we have to find him. What if he was locked up, tied up, and someone was torturing him with vervain;wouldn't you care then?" Elena asked. She didn't want to care for Stefan, but she did. She always had. But she wasn't going to let Damon no that. Even though it would piss him off, knowing how he had 'feelings' for Elena.

"Depends." Damon stated. Elena rolled her eyes. "Uhh, come on." She said, grabbing Damon's arm, pulling him outside.

**Author's Note: Love at first bite! Lol, Happy Summer you guys! New chapter! Can't yall wait till Fall for the new season of The Vampire Diaries? HOLLA! lol, new chapter will be up soon! ;) Wait, where's Stefan? DRAMA!**


	5. Chapter 5: Hello Katherine

**The Vampire Diaries**

**The Shocking Truth**

**Chapter 8. Hello Katherine**

"Uhh! Damon where is he?" Elena whined. Damon and Elena had been looking for Stefan for three hours, and soon four. "I don't know Elena. If I knew where he was, I wouldn't be looking for him!" Damon said. He was getting annoyed by Elena. He really didn't have a care to where ever Stefan was. But since he so called 'loved' Elena, he was going to look for Stefan, for her. Even though that meant finding the person Elena really _loved_, and letting Damon watch on the sidelines, there happy and endless life. Yeah, Damon could be deep.

"Do you think it's that Sara girl. I mean, she's a witch. I know! She put a spell on him to make him disappear!" Damon mocked. Elena just sighed, unimpressed. "Wow, Damon. Really? Well anyway it couldn't have been her. Stefan is stronger than her, and she knows it. But if she is the cause of this, she's pretty brave, but also pretty stupid." Elena said with a hiss in her voice. "Well I'm tired; and hungry. Can't we just go look tomorrow?" Damon asked. Sounding so immature to Elena, apparently.

"Damon, if your going to act like this, then just go. I don't even know whats keeping you here..." Elena trailed off, looking at the ground. "It's not like you care-" She paused. "-About Stefan." Elena added.

Damon was going to regret doing this, and he knew it. Damon rolled his eyes, and sighed. Letting out a heavy breath. "Uhh- where do you want me to look?" Damon asked. Elena smiled in victory. Damon noticed she looked kind of like Katherine, a little more these days. She acted like her to sometimes. But whatever. Damon never wanted to think of that manipulating, heart breaker again. He was done and over Katherine Pierce.

"Damon-I'm just saying-..but what if Katherine's returned and has trapped Stefan. Damon's head shot up and looked at Elena as if she were crazy. Kind of like when Elena asked for Stefan to turn her a hundred years ago. Stefan had looked at her as if she was insane.

"I highly doubt it. Katherine lost interest in the Salvatore's a long time ago." Damon said. Elena just shrugged and went on thinking. Then Damon heard something.

"Did you hear that?" Damon asked, randomly. Elena looked over at him confused. "No. Damon what are you talking about?" Elena asked. "Shhh..- Just listen very carefully." Damon instructed Elena. Elena tried using her sensing powers as good as she could, and then she heard it also. It was a- scream? Then Elena's head shot up. "What if that's Stefan?" Elena asked, frightened. "C'mon." Was all Damon told her. And with there vampire speed, ran to the sound.

Then they stopped, dead in there tracks in the woods. Of course Damon had got there first. But when Elena arrived, the first thing she noticed, was that the woods were very dark all of a sudden. Elena smiled and thought, 'Classic vampire'.

It was a good thing vampire's can see in the dark extrememly well. 'Now, what's wrong with this picture Elena thought...No ones here'. "Damon, where Stefan?" Elena asked. "I don't know. This is where the sound came from. But, I no longer hear anything." Damon said.

Then Elena hit the ground hard face first. And Damon did the same.

XXX

Elena was the first to wake up. She rubbed her head in pain. "What happened?" She said aloud. She found her self sitting up against a stone cold wall. Then some of her other senses came to life. The room was cold and moist, but the air was humid. Then she used her eyes. She looked to the corner of the room and found another body. She tried to crawl over to it, but she was so weak. She could barley move. "Wait, how did I fall?" Elena said aloud, not meaning to. But her head ever hurt to think. She also figured out she had a major pain on her back and on her left leg.

But right now, she needed to figure out who that poor body belonged to. She used all her strength to get her right leg to push her forward to the corner. When she made it, she turned the body over to see Damon. Elena gasped and started shaking his body. "Damon? Damon! Wake up! Damon please! You_have_ to wake up, now!" Elena yelled over and over. The truth was, she was a little scared.

Finally Damon's body began to twitch a few times and his eyes slowly opened. He also was in major pain.

Damon woke up only to see Elena. "Elena?" Damon asked his voice hoarse and cracking. "Damon? Are you okay? Where do you feel any pain?" Elena asked. Elena is so angelic. So caring, sweet. Some of the things Damon hated, but he could never run away from Elena. He always found him self running_ to_her.

It took Damon a little while to sit up. The back of his neck hurt, a little. But other than that, he was fine. He took in his surroundings as Elena did. "Where are we?" Damon asked, his voice cracking again. Then he soon realized his feet were tied. "I don't know. I mean we were looking for Stefan, and then-I don't know." Elena said, unsure of herself. "Elena first; untie my feet." Elena looked to Damon's feet. She fiddled with the knot some, but it turned out to be useless. "I can't! There to tight." Elena said and then heard a faint moan. She looked across the room, to see another body. She hadn't even noticed he was there. 'That has to be Stefan.', Elena thought. She ran over to the other body, completely forgetting about Damon. It was Stefan, except his _hands_were tied, not his feet. She shook Stefan.

"Stefan! Wake up!" Elena said, as she placed her hand over his cold face. "He looks ill. He's been here for a while, I can tell. Damon, whens the last time he's fed?" Elena asked, explaining every detail to Damon. "I dunno. Not for a while. About 3 or 4 days ago." Damon reassured.

"Oh my gosh!" Elena gasped. "He must be starving!" Elena knew what she had to do. She bit her own rist, and positioned it to Stefan's mouth. Then Stefan sucked. His eyes flying open. He moved Elena's hand from him. "Elena I-" He mumbled. His voice sounding as bad as Damon's. "Oh Stefan." Was all Elena said. She rapped her arms around him, his back laying against her cheast. She was holding him. "Stefan I'm so sorry how Iv'e acted latley. I'm sorry I let myself be careless and turn into a vampire. I'm sorry we let you get trapped. I'm sorry-" Elena was paused by Stefan. "Elena. It's-it's okay." Stefan said. Elena could tell he was beyond tired.

Stefan was falling asleep. "Stefan, you can't sleep not right now. I need to know who kidnapped you. Who put us here?" Elena continued. But it was to late, Stefan was fast asleep. Elena took of her sweater, and layed Stefan's head on it. She got up and walked over to the door, of the room they were in. The only visible part, was the little opening on top, with metal bars going across the bottom and top. She looked out, but didn't see much. Just more stone walling, and what seemed to be a never ending staircase. Also there were a few lighted tourches on the walls outside the room.

Elena needed to know who did this. She hated not knowing everything.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Elena called out; no answer. She let out a heavy breath. "A'hem?" Damon asked. Elena had forgot all about Damon. "Yes?" Elena asked annoyed. "There's a pocket knife in my back pocket, get it and cut the rope." Damon told Elena. Elena walked over to him, reaching for the rope. 'Just another move, to make me have to touch Damon Salvatore's butt.' Elena thought. Damon smirked, reading Elena's thoughts. "You like it." Damon said aloud. Elena's eyes grew wide, but she blushed. "Why do you have a pocket knife?" Elena asked, trying to change the subject. "You'll never know what comes up at night." Damon said with a wink. Creepy much? Elena rolled her eyes.

She cut the rope on Damon's feet and Stefan's hands. "You know? You might need one of these in wood. Encase we just happen to encounter a vampire, who did this." Elena said, holding up the pocket knife.

Damon; went over to the door now. He tried prying it open with his vampire strength. But there was no result. "It won't budge." Damon sighed. "Duh." Elena mocked smiling. "Well who ever did this, is smart. And wise." Damon said. "So Sara's out of the question." Elena chuckled.

"You guys are awake now! Perfect." A unknown voice said. Elena and Damon got up in alert. 'That voice.' Damon thought. 'It couldn't be-'

Then the two heard someone's footsteps coming towards them on the other side of the door. Damon pulled Elena over to one of the dark corners of the room. Then she walked in.

Her dark curls waving over her face. Her devil-like smile plastered on her face. As her sweet voice spoke. "Honey, I'm home!"

Elena face fell red. Her eyes narrow. She got moved in front of Damon. Knowing this was a stupid mistake, but she didn't care. She was going to be brave, whatever the cost met. She stood in front of the girl, only a couple of inches from her face.

_"Hello Katherine."_ Elena whispered.

**Author's Note: OH SNAP! DARE'S GONNA BE A CHICK FIGHT UP IN HERE! haha, but oh no! Hey guys I need more reviews by the way, SO YEA! lol love it, hate it? Tell me what you think I should do for the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Are You Sure?

**The Vampire Diaries**

**The Shocking Truth**

**Chapter 6. Are You_ Sure_?**

XXX

_"Hello Katherine",_ Elena whispered.

* * *

"Hello Elena. It's nice to meet you, finally." Katherine said her voice sweet as if there was no tension in the room at all. But her voice didn't match her eyes. Her voice was sweet and calm, but her eyes were challenging and evil. "Damon. Stefan." Katherine said looking over to each of the brothers. "Oh, how Iv'e missed you both." Why wasn't Damon saying any thing?, Elena thought.

Now Katherine turned to Elena again. "But apparently they didn't spend much time missing me." She said, her voice turning hard and cold. Katherine stared at Elena for a long time. "Oh well, I'm back now." Katherine said, her voice perky again. "But, what to do with you now." She stated, directing her voice to Elena. Katherine held her hands together, as if deciding to kill Elena, or let her live.

"Get away from her." Damon said. Elena had completely forgotten about Damon. "Elena. C'mon." Damon said, grabbing Elena's arm, trying to pull her behind him. But Elena just shrugged him off. "What do you want Katherine?" Damon voice angry, and his face hot. "Well isn't it obvious?" Katherine said. Walking around the room, her hands held behind her back. Damon looked over at her questionably. "I want my boys back."

No, Elena thought. After she spent forever trying to keep the boys sane from not killing each other...She wasn't about to let Katherine come back in there lives and destroy them again.

"What if they don't want you back." Elena blurted out. She ignored what ever facial expression Damon had, she really didn't care. Katherine walked over to Elena, her mouth slightly open. "Well of course they do. They only used you for a replacement of me. But I have to give them some credit, you do look a lot like me. You act alot like me to." Katherine said.

"Elena, is not you." Elena heard Stefan say, his voice cracking. Elena turned to him. How long had he been awake? Had he been listening to the whole conversation? "Are you sure were not related, Elena?" Katherine asked completely ignoring Stefan. Damon had, had enough. "Go, Katherine. No one wants you here." Damon stated ready to rip this girls head off, whatever the cost.

Katherine turned to Damon. "Like your opinion matters?" Katherine said more like a question then a statement. "Besides, Damon, you were such a waste of time. I was always after Stefan." Katherine said, looking over to the other brother for a second who was utterly confused.

Elena could literally feel Damon's heart drop. She just wanted to run to him, and give him a hug. But Elena wasn't about to get distracted from Katherine. Elena wanted nothing more than to win this war. Katherine continued to speak.

"You did every thing you were told, Damon. You drank my blood, you let me turn you, without a second thought." Katherine said. You were so desperate Damon. But, Stefan on the other hand." She stated, pausing for a second for dramatic effect. Elena didn't know how much more of this Damon could take. "Stefan always argued. He fought, he never gived in. Which made it even more fun to play with his little mind." Katherine said holding her hands together next to her face, looking at Stefan with a smile on her face. Elena didn't know which scared her most. Katherine's facial expression, or the facial expression Stefan was copying.

"Stefan...?" Elena asked, her voice full of doubt. 'Can a vampire compel another vampire?', Elena thought. She was such a young vampire, she had so much to learn. "Face it, Elena. You will be nothing but a substitute for me." Katherine said. Elena wanted to yank the girls hair, and slap her in the face. But she couldn't. Katherine was stronger than any of them. Even Stefan and Damon.

Damon also looked to his brother, but Stefan turned his smile off and looked to the ground. "Katherine you should really go." Elena said. "Don't you think you've caused enough damage around here?" Elena.

"The only damage done here was you Elena." Katherine said. "Me?" Elena said loudly in disbelief. "You RUINED them, Katherine. Not only broke there hearts, but there reason to trust, even love each other." Elena finished.

Damon didn't say a word. Just stood frozen and stiff.

"Cute. Well, if you haven't realized i'm a 345 year old vampire, who will without a second thought-kill you." Said Katherine.

Okay Katherine had gone to far. Every one thought Elena was weak. So in a flash, Elena grabbed for Katherine but got hold of her hair, and now had her by the head. Elena had to admit, it was a pretty stupid mistake. And to prove it, Katherine had Elena by the throat. "Let go of her!" Damon said, plunging toward Katherine. But just with the wave of a perfectly manicured hand; Damon went flying to the wall and was out like a flashlight.

'Was he..dead?' Elena thought, nerves sensing through her body, forgetting she was loosing oxygen from Katherine's grip. Elena tried to breath again, but failed. "You worthless piece of-" But before Katherine could finish, Elena slid her hand toward her boot and pulled out a wooden stake, and had Katherine pinned to where she could make no move.

Five years of karate lessons paid off. Damon was now awake and looking at the scene astonished. "Elena...stop" Stefan said weakly. Elena ignored him. Katherine was laying on her back flat. Elena got a better grip of the piece of wood and triggered it to Katherine's heart. Elena slung her hand backwards ready to plunge it into Katherine, but was stopped by on word, from a familiar voice.

"No!" Yelled Stefan, getting up and heading towards Elena with speed. Grabbing the steak from Elena's hand, Stefan got Elena from behind pulling her off of Katherine.

"Stefan! What are you doing?" Called Damon weakly. It was obvious that he was paralysed. Maybe from the blow he took or the scene. "Stefan! Stop it! Your hurting me!" Elena said from Stefan's strong grip. Now Katherine was up and ready. "Not so strong now are we?" Katherine said,mocking.

"I'm sorry Elena." Stefan whispered in her ear. "But Stefan, I don't understand-" Elena choked out. 'What is happening?' Elena thought. "What's happening, dear..." Katherine paused, reading Elena's mind. "Is betrayal. You must face the facts; It was a pretty good act. But either way, I'm stuck to there memories like glue, you could _never _fully replace me." Katherine spatted towards Elena.

Damon finally got the strength to get up. "Stefan, don't." Damon warned. Stefan slowly looked from Katherine to his brother. "I love her, Damon." He said simply. Those words exploded in Elena's mind.

'I love _her.' _Katherine. Not Elena.

Damon's glance turned towards Elena. "Come on, let's go..." Damon's voice trailed off. Elena's eyes threatened tears. And with her vampire speed, ran out of the cell- us the stairs- and into the woods. Elena placed her back against a tree, so she could finally cry...and she did.

XXX

"Brother...Is this- what you want?" Damon asked looking at Stefan for some hope. Stefan had always hated Katherine...and now? "Tell Elena...I'm sorry, she'll never understand..." Stefan said looking back towards Katherine.

"Your damn right she won't! I hope your happy in your life of misery Stefan. Good luck." And with that, Damon ran out of the cell also, in search for Elena.

XXX

'Katherine's right.' Elena thought, as her stomach rolled; tears falling down her face.

"No, she not." Said one of the most familiar voice's. In a flash Damon was in front of her. "How could I have been so stupid, Damon?" Elena stated, more than asked. "He never really, fully _loved _me." Elena paused. Damon lifted a hand towards Elena face and wiped the tears off her face. Those bright blue eyes piercing her soft, wet brown ones.

"But _you _did." Elena finished.

Damon looked up to Elena again, with astonishment. And then she was _sure _of it.

Damon's lips came crashing into her, as she leaned more into the tree letting her back relax. Elena runned her hands through his black hair, as he held the back of her back and slid his hand down to her butt.

She could fell Damon's smirk on his lips and he kissed more forcefully.

"Let's get out of these damn woods." Damon said and grabbed Elena's hand.

She was sure she wanted to be with him.

**Authors Review: MORE apologies for jacking up the other story! But don't you like this one? I had some advice, and I was getting confused in the story line. But please review! Next chap will be up soon! srry this chapter is sooo short!**


	7. Chapter 7: Transformation Ending

**The Vampire Diaries.**

**Shocking Truth**

**Chapter 7- Transformation **

**-Ending-**

_December 24th_

Elena knew a lot of things. She knew what to wear, how to dress, how to do her hair, who to trust, and more. And she knew who she wanted to be with. And that man had changed her, like no one could. It was funny, how she thought about it.

Before; when she was human. The name Damon Salvatore made her shiver. He was a no good vampire, but without a flaw on his face. But then, after time...the name Damon Salvatore changed quickly. He was a vampire who could care but also kill. But Elena always had a way to trigger his nice side. But now, the name Damon Salvatore was so much different. He was caring and forceful. Smart but clueless. Beautiful and handsome. And he was hers.

As, she was his.

It was December 24th, the night of Christmas Eve. Her and Damon had been staying at a beach house for a couple of months. Elena unlocked the door to the big loft and turned the lights on. But then a gust of air shot her, and when she opened her eyes, she was laying on the bed with Damon right in front of her.

"Is that how you 'welcome in' all of our guests?." Elena said playfully. Damon's cheat rumbled above her of silent laughter. "Sometimes." Damon paused. "But not like this."

Damon said, kissing Elena. Elena smiled under his lips and kissed him back with more force as he did the same. Elena allowed him in, as his tongue wandered in her mouth.

Slowly she turned her head as Damon drug down kissing to her neck, nipping the skin. "Ow!" Elena said, from Damon biting to hard. "I'm sorry..." Damon said, caressing the spot he had bit her, with his tounge.

His hands wandered over her shirt, unbuttoning it. In a flash he pulled off his black shirt and threw hers across the room , revealing her bra.

His hard chest was against her body. He slowly drug more intense kisses on her bare stomach witch made her laugh a little. Damon went back to Elena's mouth and kissed her strongly.

Then the _doorbell _rang.

"Got it!" Elena yelled, running down stairs with her vampire speed. Thankfully she grabbed her shirt and had it on in no time. In seconds later Damon was behind her, shirtless, kissing her neck and swaying her hips with his hands, as she slung the door open, to reveal some neighbors.

There eyes grew wide at the sight of an almost naked man kissing a girl who looked like she just got out of a coma. Elena tried to fix her hair.

"Um hello. Can I help you?" Elena asked sweetly. Damon rapped his arms around Elena's stomach, still kissing her. A man and a women stood at the door. Around there early 30's. The women had brown hair up to her shoulders, but the man had blonde hair and a soft face.

"Uh-erm...Yes." Said the women looking to the floor with wide eyes. "We just wanted to um- wish you a Happy Holidays, since it is Christmas Eve..." The women said akwardly.

"Yes." Finished the man. "I am Peter and this is my lovley wife Jean. "So, Merry Christmas." Said Peter, grabbed his wifes arm and left.

Elena jumped a little when the door slammed and slowly looked to Damon smiling. Damon joined in the smile to as Elena started to laugh. "Maybe we will have to move again." Elena said, walking towards the Kitchen.

"Um, where are you going?" Damon said running towards Elena with vampire speed, as he slung her body over his shoulder walking back upstairs. "We haven't finished what we started."

"You mean what _you _started." Elena said, running into the Kitchen with Damon following her. "Sides, some one has to order Chinese." Elena said, grabbing the phone, and dialing the number. Latley Elena was trying to get Damon to eat more human food for a while and less blood. But if he had to suffer, she had to be there with him. Considering they were both vampires now.

"I'm pretty sure no one will answer. All the stores are closed. It's Christmas eve." Damon said the last part with a smirk. Elena rolled her eyes and hanged up the phone.

"Well guess your making dinner." Elena said.

"Don't you mean catching dinner?" Damon said and ran outside.

"You forgot you shirt!" Elena yelled after him, but there was no response.

Elena laughed silently and headed towards the couch in the living room. Elena read the clock; It was 10:30 P.M. She was so tired since she wasn't successful with going to sleep earlier...It was now or never. Elena felt her eyes slowly drift away into a deep sleep.L

_Later_

Elena woke up to a piercing bright light. She slowly got up, trying to recover her eye sight. She hated it when you first wake up and you can never get your eyes to stop being blurry. It was morning, apparently. 'Was Damon back?' Elena wondered. She walked over to the stairs and towards there room.

She slowly opened the door. The covers on the bed had a giant lump under them, and on the rim of the sheet was a big black ruffled mess. Damon's hair. Elena slowly approached him and then jumped on the bed on top of him.

"Wake up!" She yelled, legs swung on each side of him. Damon's eye shot open. Typical for a vampire. Always ready for the 'hunt'. But when he realized it was Elena, his gaze softened. Damon formed a smirk, and in a flash, he was over her and she was under him. Elena's eyes went wide and she smiled. Damon kissed Elena forcefully.

She was pleased when she realized Damon didn't have a shirt on.

"Wait." Elena said. "It's Christmas."

"Your right." Damon said and smiled. "Come downstairs." He finished.

"Why?" Elena asked with a whine in her voice. She was really enjoying this.

"Just come on, I have a surprise." Damon held his hand out and Elena grabbed. And with his vampire speed he took her down stairs, carrying her.

Elena was softly thrown on the couch, laughing. Then Elena looked over to there poorly decorated but sweet, because Damon bought it, Christmas Tree. There were so many presents under it! "Gasp!" Elena said. "Santa came?" She said and went over to hug Damon.

"Well go ahead." Damon said with a smirk. "Open it." Elena look at him suspiciously. Elena walked over to the tree.

XXX

Damon watched Elena go and see her surprise presents. And no, for once he wasn't just watching her ass when she walked away.

She was all his. And he, she, and everyone knew that. He owned her.

XXX

Elena picked up a blue wrapped present and softly shook it. "What is it?" She asked with a smile. "I don't know." Damon said and shrugged. "Remember Santa came early."

Elena picked the paper off the present slowly, not wanting to damage anything. And then like switching a light switch, Off to On. Damon was standing up in a matter of seconds. Head turned towards the door, eyes wide.

"Damon. Are you okay?" Elena asked. Elena was sitting on the ground so she looked like a child compared to him. She looked over to him with innocent eyes. Which she was really good at. But he didn't give her one glance.

He put a finger up to his lips, telling her to be silent. But she wasn't about to listen to him that easily. "It's probably just someone walking by." Elena got up from the ground and walked over to him and put a hand on his arm.

Damon flinched when she touched him. His head slowly turned to hers, eyes soft again. "How do you always do that?" He asked. Elena smiled, and Damon smirked. Elena kissed Damon softly, which in a matter of minutes because intimate. Elena grabbed Damon's hair, and he kissed her more forcefully back every time. Body perfectly fitting next to hers, they went to the couch.

Damon playfully threw Elena on the couch, but in matter of seconds he was on top of her again, kissing her. On the lips, on the cheek, on the _neck. _And so forth and so on. His hand slowly went up the bottom of her shirt and he placed his cool palm on the middle of her stomach. And then it was like lighting cracking.

The door swung open, sending in forces of wind, which were possible of knocking someone, even a vampire down. Damon and Elena were up in seconds. Damon pushed her behind him, protectively and she grabbed his arm.

Okay Elena had already thought of conclusions; First of all she thought since Damon and Elena had moved far from Mystic Falls, in a little town called Livonia, Michigan, that know one or anyone for a matter of fact would find them or think about starting trouble. Second of all, there was no one she cared about, who was actually alive any more. Other than Damon. So who would be after them. After all these years.

And then there was the third conclusion. But never, ever would she think it would come that far. She's not even sure she thought that idea was possible. But somehow, it had stuck in the back of her mind. There was always a possible chance, _he _would return.

Elena shook her mind, what was happening again? She shook her mind and watched the front door. Leaves were stirring, mixed with dirt and dust which wasn't able to reveal who the mystery person was. But soon enough it settled down.

You could see a different part of the person every 5 seconds. Elena counted.

First, she saw the figure of a man. No other figure had that body strength unless The Hulk version of a women had came to stop by.

Second, he was medium height. A couple of inches taller than Damon.

Third, he was wearing all black, except for the dark grey shirt under his black jacket. But it was close enough.

Elena really didn't wanna see the person who had made the big entrance. It was cold, it was Christmas, and she just wanted to climb into bed, warm with Damon next to her. But she went on.

Fourth, he had dark, dark, dark brown hair, almost black like Damon's.

Fifth, he had midnight black eyes. The complete opposite from Damon's bright blue ones.

And then the dust, the dirt, and the leaves went away, revealing the person's whole body. It had went to the third conclusion.

The man at the door was _Stefan Salvatore._ But not the Stefan who had left her years ago. He was more built, more muscular. His eyes were black, and not the soft light green they were before. And his hair! His hair was almost black and not the light warm brown. This was no Stefan Salvatore. This was the complete opposite.

Elena could feel the tight, hard grip in skin for the touch of him. Damon's eyes were almost red himself.

"Well, Merry Christmas to you to." The fake Stefan said, and smiled wickedly.

-The End-

**Authors Note" HAHAHAHA! Left you with a bang right? Don't worry there will be a sequel loves! In time! XOXO- Dani**

**REVIEWW i need ideas for the sequel!**


End file.
